Image Policy
This official money Wiki policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images & Gallery Guidelines 1.) All Images from official sources can be placed into its corresponding image gallery. To be considered a part of the site they must to be placed in the gallery for cataloging purposes. 2.) The Image Gallery can be accessed via the sidebar navigation between the other media and characters links. From there one can access the pages talk page. 3.) Gallery candidates must be simply placed in gallery format (side by side) on the Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Images talk page so that it is made clear they are to be added to their respective galleries. 4.) Any uploaded picture being used to replace a older featured picture in an article should be included into any article that the previous picture was connected to. 5.) Any user that uploads pictures and or .gifs for use on their personal page will find that after inactivity for 2 months that picture or .gif can & will be deleted. 6.) Any picture or .gif that is uploaded and has not found a use (either on a user page or in the articles) within 2 days of that picture or .gif being uploaded can & will be deleted. 7.) When the "Upload a new version of this file" function is used to upload a higher quality resolution of a given image file, that image file is to be flagged to the admins so that the older version of that file can be removed from the history stack. In addition, if a higher quality duplicate of an existing file is uploaded under a different filename, the old lower quality file is to be flagged for deletion to prevent image duplication. 8.) All Images being judged for merit as possibly being a character profile picture should be placed in gallery format on the Fairly Odd Parents Wiki Images talk page and then discussed there. After discussion is concluded the discussion should be closed and then moved to a special archive to clear space back up for other issues and requests. Using ImagesEdit *'Picture Size': Article pictures are to be kept no more and no less than a size of 190px, with exclusion given to the profile picture, which will be kept at 290px. This means that when adding the image to the article, you need to be sure to include 190px in the code. The pics in templates for dedicated image galleries should be no less than the size of 140px. *'Section Picture Placement': Images may be placed on either the left or right of an article, but users should take care that adding it to the right on a page with an Infobox template will cause that image to appear below the Infobox. When adding images to episode synopsis pages, there should be no more than two or three on the article's main page: the first one on the left, and the next one on the right, rotating back and forth. The same thing goes for character pages. *'Character Galleries': The character galleries on the character article main pages main contain no more than eight images, and should be placed in two rows with four columns (perrow=4 in the gallery tag). All subsequent images should be added to that character's dedicated gallery page. If the character lacks such a page, ask an Sysop to create one. *'Image Sources': Only images from official sources, such as the television series, comics, and chapter books, may be used in the articles. *'Changes to the profile images of character articles must be discussed first': The typical requirements for a profile picture are that it shows the character facing forward, in their typical attire and should not in any form of significant action . They should be centered, have good lighting, and be of good quality. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to Special:FileDuplicateSearch. Type in a key word or two (such as 369 if you're looking for a cover image of chapter 369). *While we permit fan images (including fan colorings of comic scans) to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles. We only use official images for articles. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. *Do not mark images as your own. Centarl banks or issuer banks and other official sources technically own all images from pictures of banknotes You can't claim to own what is legally someone else's. Quality *Because images are set to be a certain size in articles, they need to be at least 190px wide for the article images and at least 290px wide for the profile pictures. If they are not wide enough, the quality will diminish when stretched to fit the format of this wiki. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles and text in comic pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed. TV network logos are permitted, but please avoid including them if possible. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent of the animators and/or Butch Hartman. Basically, if you have to do more than resize, crop or erase dialogue, then you're modifying the image too much. Uploading poor images will result in a Poor quali being added. File Name The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Aizen.jpg, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of a chapter. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other and so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Images with poor files names are likely to be written with a Poor filename warning. Legal Tagging The copyright of all images remains with Issuer banks or National Central banks anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the screenshots or episodes online. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images always belongs with Butch, Nickelodeon, etc. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use. With that in mind, all images that are uploaded need to be properly marked with their fair use tag and fair use rationale. Those that aren't may be marked for deletion with a post from the founder. Scrolling through the various licensing options available provides a description of what that particular template means. The ones that will most typically be used are banknote or coin scan, which are covered under the Screenshot template. Reuploads Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is said three times in three ways so there can be no excuse for confusion on the subject. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages, and because most images need some sort of discussion before they are arbitrarily changed. You can bring up an argument for, say, a new banknote desingn for the US 1 dollar banknote on its talk page or request it in the comments section. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the delete template. Restrictions don't put an inappropriate images. No sexuality, nudity, gay, killing, murdering, or some lesbian images. You will blocked in 1 YEAR TO INFINITE if you add an inappropriate image Violations Violations of this policy are subject to the blocking policy. Initial violations will likely result in a block, while continued violations will result in a ban from visiting this wiki